<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thinking of You by ghostwulf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328775">Thinking of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwulf/pseuds/ghostwulf'>ghostwulf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Oneshot, Peachshipping, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwulf/pseuds/ghostwulf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even half a world away, Yugi never forgot her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thinking of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anzu stood outside the auditorium, clutching her purse. She’d already freshened her makeup. Twice. There was no reason to keep hesitating.</p><p>No reason except the fourteen other productions that had already turned her down. She’d left everything to come to New York City, and so far, it had been a gamble that had not paid off. Maybe she should have stayed home, gone to Domino University with Yugi. Or enrolled in the police academy with Honda—running an obstacle course through the mud actually sounded preferable to another audition.</p><p>Her purse began vibrating, and it took a moment before she shook herself and dug around in it for her phone. When she saw the number, she blinked, checked her watch, then said, “Hello?”</p><p>“Hey, Anzu! How are you?” Yugi sounded as chipper as ever, and she couldn’t help a laugh.</p><p>“Yugi, it’s”—she checked her watch again, counted the hours to his time zone—“4:00 a.m. What are you doing?”</p><p>“Cramming, technically. But really I was thinking of you.”</p><p>Though she laughed again, her eyes burned.</p><p>“So how are you?” he asked, with emphasis this time.</p><p>“Not great,” she managed.</p><p>For the fifteen minutes remaining before she <em>had </em>to go inside, she listened to Yugi praise every achievement she’d ever managed in her life (and even invent a few she was sure hadn’t happened). He called her beautiful, talented, driven, dedicated. And with each new word, she took courage and comfort, but she took it most of all from those first words—<em>I was thinking of you.</em></p><p>Even half a world away, Yugi never forgot her. He made her feel special when she was just a grain of sand on a beach.</p><p>“Do you think I made a mistake?” she asked. “Coming to America?”</p><p>“I don’t,” he said. “I think the mistake would be quitting before you see it through.”</p><p>So she squared her shoulders and walked into her audition and danced with everything she had. Callbacks would come in a few days, but in the meantime, she counted the hours until Yugi finished classes, and then, at 2:00 a.m. in the morning her time, she called to ask how his test had gone.</p><p>“Oh, you know, I completely bombed it.” He gave a weak laugh. “Don’t you have another audition tomorrow? What are you doing up this late?”</p><p>She smiled. “Just thinking of you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>